Sleep apnea is a sleep disorder affecting millions of individuals worldwide. A common treatment for sleep apnea is the use of a CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure) machine to force compressed air into the sleeper's airway during sleep to prevent obstruction (sleep apnea). The sleeper wears an air breathing mask and receives the compressed air through an air hose connected to a compressor which is typically located on the floor or on a table near the sleeper's bed.
While the use of a CPAP machine has been demonstrated to be effective in addressing sleep apnea, the device is not without drawbacks. One such drawback arises from the use of an air hose and mask with a non-restrained sleeper. As the sleeper moves during the night, the mask and hose are required to move as well. This can lead to tangling of the hose, and to force being exerted upon the mask. As a result, the mask can become dislodged or even detached, defeating the purpose of the CPAP machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,581 to Noelke et al., issued May 9, 2006, discloses a cantilever structure for supporting an oxygen hose above a patient's head. A bi-pod style support pole is secured to the bed or mattress and a pulley and cantilever arm is used to support the hose. The arm pivots to allow for movement of the hose in response to patient movement and the pulley is spring-loaded to absorb any resulting vibration and shock. The Noelke device exerts a pulling tension upon the hose at all times, which can be translated into a pulling tension on the patient's breathing mask, leading to discomfort or even to dislodging of the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,523 to Treutelaar, issued Feb. 15, 1983, discloses a helmet for use with patients in traction. The helmet has a pair of extension projecting from the front of the patient's face which support a constant tension (spring-loaded) reel. The reel cable is then attached to the esophageal tube and/or other tubes required by the patient at a point between the reel and the patient's mouth. The helmet and reel device permits the patient to move their head without the risk of dislodging the tubes from their body. The Treutelaar device is designed for use with a patient with minimal movement, and the helmet design would not be suitable for an active, mobile sleeper.
Thus, there is a need for a support for a CPAP machine air hose that prevents the hose from becoming tangled during sleeping while also exerting minimal force upon the breathing mask.
It is an object of this invention to partially or completely fulfill one or more of the above-mentioned needs.